A Little Bit Warmer
by faberrynewbie
Summary: Faberry, a little bit AU. She said they're going to be best friends forever. Will they? Or will they become more than just best friends? Quinn/Rachel with a bit of others, we'll see. Reviews are much, much appreciated. Thank you! Xx
1. Start of Something New

**_Author's Note: _**

**_I'm a new writer, so be nice._**

**_This is completely AU Faberry, kind of about growing up around each other._**

**_I'm thinking of continuing the story._**

**_However, I shall see from the reviews that I'll get. :)_**

* * *

**10 years old Lucy Quinn Fabray & Rachel Barbra Berry**

"Hey! What are you doing there?" Lucy shouted to a mysterious girl standing not far from her with her head up looking at the clouds above them.

"Hey! I'm watching the clouds. Look! That one's a sheep!" She answered happily looking at the girl that just greeted her.

"Where? Oh, I see it now. It looks so fluffy." Lucy told the still unknown girl with a smile.

"Yes, that's what I love about clouds. They look so fluffy I wish I could fly and touch them and I'll bring one down so you can touch it too. Or, or maybe we can fly together! It would be fun and exciting!" The girl spoke with such passion without looking at Lucy who's smiling at the girl.

"I don't even know your name and you already asking me to fly with you? Rude!" She said while smiling playfully at the other girl.

"Oh! My apologies. The name's Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry. And you are?" She said while smiling sweetly and reaching out her hand.

"I'm Lucy Fabray. Well, it's nice to meet you, Rachel." She replied mirroring the other girl's smile and shaking her hand.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be best friends for the rest of our lives." Rachel shouted and running while Lucy caught up and started to run with her.

**11 years old**

"This is unbelievable! We've been best friends for almost a year and I didn't even know that you have a middle name!" Rachel shouted while storming into her best friend's bedroom.

"Wha- Why are you shouting? It's still morning." Lucy said sleepily while going back to sleep.

"You told me your name was Lucy Fabray." Rachel said to the sleepy girl.

"That's me." Lucy stated half-sleepily.

"No, no. You don't understand. You told me your name was Lucy Fabray. You didn't tell me that your name was Lucy Q. Fabray." Rachel explained a little angrily.

"Huh? What? Yeah, Lucy Quinn Fabray is my name. I like Lucy, but many people call me Quinn sometimes. What's the problem?" Lucy said while waking up, sitting on her bed facing Rachel who's standing in front of her bed.

"You don't see the problem, do you? You didn't even tell me your full name, that's the problem!" Rachel stated, still obviously angry.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Lucy said defending herself.

"Don't you understand, Lucy? You not even trusting me with your middle name and you call yourself my best friend. I had to find out from other people that they call you Quinn. You're my best friend, Lucy. Don't you think I deserve to know your middle name?" Rachel said, a tear rolled visibly down her cheek.

Lucy got up instantly and went to wrap her best friend in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry, okay? I didn't think that this will hurt you this bad." Lucy said while still hugging Rachel.

"I'm sorry for making a fuss. I know it's not that big of a problem. I just- I just have this habit to always making big deal of small things. It's just that you're the bestest friend I've had in my life and you're really important to me. I'm- I'm sorry. I'm really sor-" Rachel rambled before getting cut by Lucy.

"Stop, alright? It's okay. Everything's okay between us. You're still me best friend and I'm still your best friend. Just calm down and we'll have breakfast, okay?" Lucy said to her best friend and wiped a stray of tear on Rachel's face. Rachel just nodded and hugged her best friend while smiling.

"So should I call you Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"It's up to you. I'm fine with both." Quinn answered.

"Okay, Quinn. Gotta get used to that." Rachel replied while laughing a little bit. Lucy just smiled and dragged Rachel downstairs for breakfast.

**15 years old**

"Quinn! QUINN! Wake up!" Rachel shouted while jumping on a bed which was currently occupied by sleeping Quinn.

"Still want to sleep." Quinn slumbered in her sleep.

"Wake up! It's snowing outside! Hurry up so we can build our snowman!" Rachel said excitingly to still very sleepy Quinn.

"5 more minutes." Quinn answered sleepily.

"Aunty Judy! Uncle Rus! Quinn doesn't want to wake up!" Rachel shouted loud enough for the two parents downstairs to hear.

"QUINN! Wake up now or no cookies for you!" Judy shouted and laughed with her husband.

Quinn directly woke up and headed downstairs leaving Rachel behind.

"Cookies! Where are my cookies?" Quinn said while looking for her cookies excitingly.

"Still too early for cookies, honey." Judy said laughing to her now frowning daughter.

"Wow! You're the magic, Aunt Jude!" Rachel said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning to you too, Quinnie!"Russell said to her disappointed daughter who didn't find any cookies.

"You guys are cruel."Quinn said frowning at the people around her who are laughing now.

"Come on! Grab your coat and we're going outside." Rachel said to Quinn while wearing her own coat.

Quinn half-heartedly put on her jacket and headed outside with Rachel.

"The snow's beautiful!" Rachel said while dancing around Quinn.

"Come on, Rachel. It's too early for this, don't you think? I'm still sleepy." Quinn whined and yawned.

"Do you know that winter is my dad's favorite season? He said something about the weather being so cold, but when you're with the people you love, it all feels a bit warmer. It's not the kind of warm that you get when you're around fire or when you put on your coats, you know? It's like a different kind of warm, he said. What do you think?" Rachel said cheerfully to the blonde behind her who just shrugged at this.

"Come on, Quinn! Race you to the park!" Rachel said to her best friend while hugging her from behind and started running to the park realizing that she's happy at that moment and Quinn's thought wasn't much different from Rachel's. But, what they both didn't realize was that they both felt a little bit warmer around each other.


	2. I'm Never Leaving You

**_Author's Note :_**

**_I'm enjoying this story. I hope you are, too._**

**_Forgive me if there's grammar or spelling mistakes, as English is not my first language._**

**_I've decided to continue the story, but I don't know if it's going to be a long or a short one. Please kindly leave your opinion or critics by reviewing._**

**_Thank you for the reviews, but still more reviews please._**

**_Enjoy! Xx :)_**

* * *

**Present : 16 years old**

Rachel and Quinn are sitting at Rachel's bedroom balcony looking at the stars above them

"You're my best friend, right?" Rachel suddenly breaks the silence between them.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" Quinn answers simply.

"Will you tell me your secret that you have never told anyone before?" The brunette asks looking to the blonde sitting beside her.

"Why all of sudden?" She asks her back.

"I just feel like I always speak too much and you never get to speak much." Rachel says looking down while Quinn laughs lightly.

"You're joking, right? I get my speaking rights just fine, plus I love listening to your long and fun rambles, anyway. So, yeah, I don't really mind." Quinn answers while smiling at her best friend.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." Rachel smiles back at her best friend.

For a while, the silence is back, but it's not long until it's broken again.

"You're my best friend, right?" Now, it's Quinn's turn to break the silence by asking the same question her best friend had just asked her.

"Of course. What about it?" Rachel asks her curiously.

"Now that you've just asked me, I have a secret I've never told anyone before, but you have to promise not to be mad at me, okay?" Quinn speaks carefully.

"I knew it! You were the one who's hiding my limited edition Barbra Streisand poster! Give it back, Quinn! I'm not joking! Those are my-" Rachel is stopped abruptly.

"What? No! I didn't! Why are you accusing me?" Quinn quickly defends herself.

"Give it up, Quinnie. It must be you. I have no other suspects." Rachel says to the blonde, accentuating on her nickname.

"It can be my mom or dad or your dad or your daddy. There are a lot of other suspects, Rach." The blonde tries again.

"Quinn, where is it?" Rachel eyes Quinn suspiciously.

"I told you I didn't-" Quinn's still trying.

"Quinn, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where is it?" Rachel stares at Quinn harder.

"I didn't-"

"Quinn." Rachel stares at her and says her name sternly like she's about to punish her best friend.

"Fine! Fine. It's on my top drawer. Just so you know, you look so scary when you're looking at me like that." Quinn finally gives up.

"I knew it! I knew it, Quinn! You evil!" Rachel playfully hits Quinn before her hand is caught by Quinn's.

"Okay, you got me, but there's something I need to tell you. Seriously, Rach. I didn't hide anything else. Come on." Quinn looks seriously into Rachel's eyes.

"Fine. If there's a scratch, just a scratch, then you're dead, Fabray! Now, back to sweet best friend Rachel mode. What were you saying?" Rachel replies.

"You're such a dork." Quinn says.

"Best one you'll ever find in Lima, Ohio. Now, quick. Spill!" Rachel replies smugly.

"Promise you're not gonna freak out and leave me alone or be angry with me for the rest of my life or tell everyone in town or-"

"Now look who's rambling." Rachel speaks while playfully yawning.

"Okay. I'm just really nervous. Okay. Here it goes." Quinn starts.

"Waiting." Rachel says tapping her nails on her chair's arm.

"I'm- I think that I'm- I might be- you know-" Quinn stutters.

"Cut to the chase, Fabray." Rachel says impatient.

"I'm gay." Quinn looks down, not sure if she wants to see Rachel's reaction.

"Hey," Rachel softly says. A hand is placed on Quinn's chin, lifting it up slowly. She looks up to see Rachel smiling reassuringly at her. Before she can say anything, she is wrapped in a tight hug.

"Thank you for telling me. You can trust me. We'll go through everything together, okay? I'm never leaving you because of anything." Rachel says softly in Quinn's ear while hugging her.

At that moment, Quinn has never felt a more secure, comforting, or soothing hug than the one she's in right now.

**The next day**

She wakes up lazily, goes to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, splashes water on her face, dries it, goes out back to her bedroom, picks out her clothes, grabs her bag, and goes downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Quinnie." Her dad says cheerfully while sipping on his coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Morning, sweetheart. Eggs and bacon?" Her mom says as she kisses her daughter's head.

"Morning, dad. Sure, mom. Thank you." She smiles while receiving a plate of eggs and bacon from her mom. After finishing her breakfast, she picks up her bag, says goodbye to her parents, and starts walking to school. After a few blocks, she stops and knocks on a door.

"Good morning, Quinn. Come in. Are you hungry? Leroy's making pancakes in there." Hiram greets her as she walks in the house.

"Good morning, Uncle Hiram. Nope. I'm stuffed with bacon. Thanks a lot though." Quinn answers while walking into the Berry's kitchen.

"Good morning, Uncle Leroy. The pancakes smells delicious." Quinn greets the other Berry with a smile.

"Good morning, Quinn. Thank you. Want one?" Leroy answers while cooking.

"I'm full now. Maybe next time?" Quinn asks hopefully.

"Of course. You get unlimited pancakes here. You know that right?" Leroy smiles at her.

"Yes, chef." Quinn grins.

"I think Rachel is-" Hiram starts.

"Rachel is here, dad." Rachel says as she goes to kiss both of her dads.

"Eat up, princess!" Leroy passes her a plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Hmm, my favorite! Yummy, daddy!" Rachel smiles widely with a mouthful of pancakes.

"I came all the way here and I didn't even get a morning greeting." Quinn pouts playfully.

"Well, my apologies. Good morning, Queen Quinn. May your day be marvelous." Rachel says seriously while eating her pancakes quickly.

"Such a dork." Quinn snorts.

"Weirdo." Rachel replies.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, girls. Don't you have a school to go to?" Hiram cuts them off.

"Right! Bye dad! Bye daddy!" Rachel says as she walks to hug her dads and goes out to school along with Quinn.

"Bye Uncles!" Quinn says coolly.

Behind them are the voices saying, "Be careful. Take care. Love you." And so on.

The Berry's household is near from McKinley High School which Quinn and Rachel go to. They're not famous or popular, but they're not exactly at the bottom of High School food chain. At least people respect them enough to ignore them. However, with her beauty, Quinn manages to have more friends than Rachel. Though, this doesn't change the friendship between them.

They have some classes together, but today is the day when they don't, but fortunately, Their lockers are next to each other.

"See you at lunch." Rachel says smiling.

"See you at lunch." Quinn replies, smiling too.

They eat lunch at the auditorium where Rachel often sings for Quinn and Quinn watches her in awe. Sometimes, they go together to the library because Quinn likes to read books and Rachel is just there to accompany her best friend. Sometimes she read some books, too, but most of the time, she finds herself staring at a certain blonde reading a book beside her.

**_Review! :)_**


	3. Thank You, Best Friend

**_Author's Note :_**

**_This chapter's longer, y'all!_**

**_Now tell me, should I write around 1k+ each chapter or longer?_**

**_Anyway, I read lots and lots of Faberry fanfics, but just made this account so I haven't got the time and chance to follow or favorite my favorite stories and authors. My apologies goes to my favorite authors, but to those who are reading this, I can tell you that whatever Faberry fanfic that is currently on your reading list, there's probably a fifty-percent chance that I have read it as well._**

**_One happy news, starting from this chapter I'm sharing fun facts about me. (yay!)_**

**_Fun Fact #1 : I play musical instruments. Yes, that means more than one. Feel free to leave three of your guesses at the review. I'll give out the correct answers at the next chapters._**

**_Tell me everything you want to tell me in the reviews. So, I'm hoping for long reviews! Xx :)_**

* * *

Days past like usual, they sit together at their same classes, have lunch together, walk home together, and spend their afternoons together. Their parents understand their daughters being best friends as they are also friends as well. Nobody minds them hanging out and spending time together. Rachel and Quinn are grateful for that fact, knowing they can't stay far from each other.

"Hey, mom!" Quinn greets as she walks into her house dropping her bag to the floor and sitting lazily beside her mom who is cleaning the living room.

"Hey, Quinnie! How was school today?" Her mom greets her back, still cleaning.

"Nothing extraordinary." Quinn answers shortly.

"Your high school life is so dull, sweetie. Mine was so eventful, the high school sweethearts, the pranks, those were truly fun." Judy replies cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure, whatever mom. I bet it was great." Quinn replies flatly.

"Oohh, why so glum, honey?" Her mom asks her seriously.

"Nothing. Just tired, mom. I think I'm gonna go sleep for a while." Quinn says tiredly.

"You're always tired that I'm starting to wonder if you are really tired or simply lazy." Judy says to her daughter who is yawning while walking upstairs to her room.

"Tired, mom." Quinn replies lazily walking to her bedroom.

"Well, don't forget we're having dinner with the Berrys tonight." Judy says half-shouting to her daughter.

"I feel like I always have to wake you up every time I come to your house." Quinn is still asleep, but she hears Rachel's voice.

"Do I really have to wake you up?" Quinn ignores her, pretending to still be sleeping.

"You're so lazy." Rachel lies beside her while Quinn ignores her again.

"Wake up for me, Quinnie." Rachel pleads playfully.

"Please," Rachel tries again.

"Ugh, I give up." Rachel gets up and goes out of her room leaving the door open so the cookies smell comes into the room. Quinn smiles and quickly gets out of her room going to the kitchen.

"3, 2, 1. There you have your sleeping beauty, Aunt Jude." Rachel says to Judy playfully while setting the table. They both laugh at Quinn's presence which was correctly predicted by Rachel.

"Can I have a cookie?" Quinn shrugs and goes to grab a cookie.

"Not yet, young lady. Go shower and wear your dress." Judy grabs her daughter's hand and points to the bathroom.

"After that, can I have my cookie?" Quinn asks hopefully.

"Well, it depends on how long you'll take to get ready." Quinn doesn't have to hear her mother finishes her sentence before she quickly goes into the bathroom leaving the two women laughing in the kitchen.

It isn't long before Quinn gets back to the kitchen, clearly fresh after shower. She is dressed in a cute dress, hugging her body perfectly. Going to her cookies, she was cut again.

"Hey there my beautiful princess." Russell enveloped her in a big hug, dragging her away from the cookies.

"Restrain yourself, cookie monster. Later, I promise." He says again playfully to her pouting daughter.

"Go accompany Rachel in the living room." Judy tells her daughter who follows her order and goes to the living room.

Walking into the living room, she finds her best friend watching TV while sitting on the sofa, not realizing who has walked in. Quinn decides to jump on the sofa and surprises her best friend who jumps and squeals in shock. Rachel quickly gets up and throws herself on top of Quinn who is laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay. I give up, Princess Berry. Please, get off me." Quinn says, still laughing.

"No, I won't." Rachel says sternly.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks.

"I'm-" Rachel is cut by Quinn's fingers tickling her stomach. Soon enough both of them are laughing, and their position was changed. Quinn is now on top of Rachel.

"Stop it, Quinn." Rachel scolds while she can't help but laugh because of being tickled.

"Stop what?" Quinn says while still laughing. Rachel tries to get out, but Quinn's taller figure and straddle don't let her.

"Please, Quinn." Rachel squeals again.

"Quinn, stop being a five year old, please. You'll ruin your dress." Judy suddenly shouts behind them. Quinn is still straddling Rachel, but stops tickling her.

"Yes, stop being childish, Quinn." Rachel says and sneaks her tongue out to Quinn.

"You two are no fun." Quinn being glared by her mother, reluctantly gets off Rachel.

"Go to your room and tidy up your looks. Both of you. Hiram and Leroy are going to be here at any moment now." Judy tells both the girls in front of her.

"Yes, mother." Quinn answers seriously before continues to laugh and goes upstairs with Rachel.

"You ruin my dress, Quinnie." Rachel pouts while fixes herself in front of the mirror.

"Like you didn't ruin mine." Quinn walks to the mirror, bumping her hip onto Rachel's. They end up fighting for their spot in front of the mirror.

"God, you're such a kid." Rachel says giving up.

"And you're such a drama queen." Quinn says while looking in the mirror.

"Come on. Give me my space in the mirror. I need to look at myself. You're already pretty, you don't need to look at yourself anymore." Rachel says standing up to the mirror.

"You know, if you were just some guy telling me I look pretty, I'd probably just ignore you." Quinn says walking away from the mirror.

"Why is that?" Rachel asks while fixing her hair.

"I don't know. Probably cause I'm not interested in any of them anyway." Quinn answers.

"Well, what if someone you're interested in tells you that you're pretty?" Rachel asks.

"Well, I'd probably say thank you and wear my best smile." Quinn answers smiling.

"She'd be a lucky girl." Rachel replies, finishing her hair.

"Girls! Come on downstairs!" Judy shouts.

"Come on." Rachel grabs her best friend's hand and leads them downstairs.

"Hey, Uncle Hiram! Uncle Leroy!" Quinn greets and goes to hug the two men.

"Hey there, Quinn!" Both of them greet and hug her back.

"Come on everyone. Dinner's getting cold." Judy says cheerfully. The six of them sit at the dining table. They begin eating while talking about whatever that crosses their mind.

"The tofu is really delicious, Judy. You do know how to please a Vegan." Leroy says playfully.

"Well, thank you, executive chef! Rachel did help a lot with it since my own daughter was unconscious." Judy replies smiling widely at Rachel.

"I was tired." Quinn exclaims at her mom who is laughing with Rachel.

"So, anyway, what are you girls up to now in school?" Russell asks looking at the two school girls.

"I recently joined the Glee Club which is really fun. We get to sing and dance after all those boring classes. Plus, I think we're joining the Sectionals competition." Rachel explains with a proud smile on her face.

"That's excellent, Rachel. What about you, Quinn?" Russell says looking to the other girl.

"You know, I'm focusing on acing my classes and all. Reading books in the library. Pretty much the same." Quinn replies her dad.

"Well, that's great." Russell smiles at her daughter.

"Maybe you should join the Glee Club, Quinn. I think you'll enjoy it. After all, your dance moves and your voice is good. Right, Rachel?" Hiram suggests while smiling encouragingly at her.

"That's true, Quinn. Plus, if you join Glee Club, that means more of you and I time." Rachel says laughing along with Judy.

"Like I haven't had enough of you." Quinn scoffs and laughs. Rachel glares and playfully hits her arm.

"I think it's lovely, you should try it, dear." Judy says to her daughter.

"Okay. I'll sign up later, mom." Quinn says to her mom while Rachel is grinning widely. A bit later, everyone is finished with their meals and it's Quinn's turn to grin widely when Judy brings out a plate of cookies and some deserts. Quinn quickly grabs the cookies and eat them fast, a little too fast in fact that they make her choke. Everyone is laughing at their sight of Quinn choking and finding a glass of water. Quinn blushed, but quickly takes some more cookies.

"My cookie monster." Her dad laughs and ruffles her hair. Everyone including Quinn just laugh. When Quinn is finally full, she excuses herself to go to the backyard with Rachel.

"Are you going to explode? Tell me if you are cause I'll stay my farthest away from you." Rachel says to Quinn while she's laughing and sitting beside Quinn on a bench.

"Shut up. I have no regrets." Quinn playfully hits Rachel who's still laughing.

"Are you really going to join Glee Club?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, maybe. Why?" Quinn asks back shortly after.

"Nothing. I'm just- I'll be delighted if you really are." Rachel says a bit shyly.

"Then I'm signing up." Quinn says smiling to the girl beside her.

"Really?" Rachel looks at Quinn who just nods and smiles.

"Thank you." Rachel hugs Quinn tightly, maybe a little too tight.

"Might. Explode." Quinn says in Rachel's tight hug.

"Sorry. I'm just happy that you're joining." Rachel says and giggles softly. Quinn just smiles and looks at the night sky.

"Rachel, come on, sweetheart. We're going home." Hiram says loudly, loud enough for Rachel and Quinn to hear and walk to the front door where everyone is waiting.

"Thank you, Rach." Quinn says softly while walking with Rachel.

"No worries, but what for?" Rachel asks softly, too.

"For telling me that I look pretty." Quinn looks down shyly as they have arrived at the front door.

"There you are, I thought you had fallen asleep, again." Leroy wraps an arm around his daughter, cutting off Rachel from replying Quinn.

"Good night, Rachel." Quinn says looking straight at the girl's brown eyes.

"Good night, Quinn." Rachel replies with a big smile on her face.

A lot of good nights are exchanged between the six people, but there is only one good night that matters the most to Quinn. Silently, she hopes there is only one that matters the most to Rachel, too.

After cleaning up her house and washing the dishes with her mom, she goes to the living room to watch TV. When she's shuffling the channels, her dad walks into the living room, sitting beside her.

"Hey, dad. Do you want to watch something?" Quinn asks, handing the TV remote to her father.

"Nothing in particular. Pick whatever you want, sweetie. I'll watch whatever you watch." Russell said lovingly to her daughter, lifting his arms to wrap his daughter beside him. Quinn finally stops at a channel that was playing Cinderella.

"Oh! Cinderella! This has always been my favorite movie!" Russell says cheerfully to his, now, laughing daughter.

"Didn't know you had it in you, dad." Quinn says in between laughs.

"When you were just a little girl, we often had nights when your mom was busy at work, and we would just order some take-in and watch movies together, the two of us. I'd always let you choose what movie to watch and this was always your movie choice. You said you liked it because Cinderella was beautiful. Well, one thing I learned from watching this movie a hundred times is that I really think my daughter is much more beautiful than Cinderella." Russell says while looking at his daughter and kissing her head tenderly.

"Aww, thank you, daddy." Quinn says kissing her father's cheek while sinking deeper into her father's embrace.

"Do you think I'll have a happy ending like that, though?" Quinn suddenly asks.

"I don't think so, sweetheart. Why? You wanna get married to a boy that you just met?" Her father asks her while laughs escape his mouth.

"What? Of course no, daddy." Quinn laughs with her dad.

"But, you know what, I think you'll have your own happy ending, not like Cinderella's. Your road to that happy ending will be complicated, but I think you'll definitely get there." Russell explains to his daughter.

"What if I don't get there?" Quinn asks doubtfully.

"Well, you know your mom and I will always have you in our home." Russell says playfully again to his daughter, and they just laugh together.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, Quinnie." Her dad replies, looking to his daughter who is now sleeping in his arms. He turns off the TV and carries his daughter to her bedroom. He tucks her in and kisses her head.

Quinn wakes up in her room. Looking at her clock, it's 2 am. She remembers falling asleep on the couch, then her father must have carried her to her room. She tries going back to sleep, but her mind seems to be against it. She decides to grab her phone, calling a familiar name in her contacts.

"Hello!" Quinn greets when the line is picked up.

"Quinn! It's 2 am!" Rachel exclaims sleepily.

"I know. I have a clock, you know?"

"What are you doing staying up this late? We have school tomorrow."

"I know, I know. I can't sleep. Talk to me until I fall asleep again?"

"Okay. What do you wanna talk about?" Rachel replies, less sleepy than just then.

"I don't know. Anything. Just tell me anything."

"Hmm. Okay, I got one. It is said that late night conversations are the second honest after drunk conversations."

"Do you believe in that?" Quinn asks curiously.

"I don't know. I might want to prove it."

"Really? Then try proving it with me now."

"How?"

"I don't know. You're the one with a smarter brain."

"That's not true. I mean, I know I do most of the talking, but we both know you're the smarter geek."

"Fine. I'll start. Have you ever liked someone? I mean like, like like someone." Quinn starts.

"We both know my undying love for one Ms. Barbra Streisand." Rachel laughs.

"A hundred-percent honest." Quinn snorts.

"However, I've never known what it's like to fall in love, but I'm sure my prince charming is coming soon. What about you?"

"No one in mind." Quinn answers, almost too quickly.

"Now I don't know if that's a hundred-percent honest."

"What? Why?"

"Just a feeling."

"O-kay."

"How does it feel to fall in love, Quinn?"

"I haven't felt it, yet I've gotten a pretty clear vision from what I've read so far. They wrote that you'll get these butterflies in your stomach whenever you're with the person you're in love with. You know, your heart starts to race faster, you talk more lovingly, you'll give everything to them without even thinking twice. He or she will be the first person you think of when you wake up and the last thing on your mind before going to sleep." Quinn's explaining ends with a yawn.

"Well, you are." Rachel answers also with a yawn.

"I am what?" Quinn asks, half-sleeping.

"I think of you when I wake up and before I sleep." Rachel replies half-sleeping, too.

"Well, I guess best friends do that, too. I'm going back to sleep now. Night, Rachel." Quinn says, drifting to sleep.

"Good night, _best friend_." Rachel replies, hanging up and also going to sleep.


	4. Gravity

**_Author's Note :_**

**_Thank you for those who have favorited and followed this story._**

**_Nobody answered me, so I'll you the answer. I play piano, keyboards, guitars, ukulele, a bit of drums, and a bit of harmonica. I kind of sings a little._**

**_Fun Fact #2 : I'm a HUGE Dianna Agron fan!_**

**_Anyway, review please! My amount of reviews is making me sad lately. :(_**

**_Xx_**

* * *

Same rituals in the morning lead her to school with Rachel, just like usual.

"English, right?" Rachel asks.

"Sure." Quinn smiles while organizing some things in her locker.

"You're still joining Glee, right?"

"Of course I am." Quinn smiles again.

"Just making sure. You do know Glee isn't exactly a cool club, right?"

"Well, you see, I'm not exactly a cool kid here, too."

"You know what I mean-"

"Don't worry, alright? I'll be there." Quinn touches Rachel's arm and smiles reassuringly.

"English shall we?"

"Let's go, dork." Quinn laughs at her playfully. They walk to English together, but had to separate for their next classes. At the end of school, they meet at their lockers.

"So, um, Glee?" Rachel makes sure again.

"Are you trying to make me stay out of Glee?" Quinn teases.

"No. No, I'm just-"

"I'm not gonna steal your spotlight, diva. Everyone knows you're the best singer in this school, probably even in this whole town. Now, don't try to question my decision. Come on." Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and pulls them into the choir room.

There are some people that Quinn knows there, Finn, the quarterback which makes him most popular boy in school, Puck, Finn's best friend, playboy number 1, Mercedes, diva with a really good voice, slight bad attitude, but they're friends at the library club, and finally there's Brittany, an innocent, funny, blonde cheerio. The Spanish teacher walks in, but before he has a chance to say anything, he's cut by Rachel's raised hand.

"Mr. Shue, I believe we all have seen that we have a new member today. She's my best friend. Her name is Quinn Fabray for all those who don't know." Rachel walks with Quinn to the front of the room. Finn smiles at her and Puck smirks. Everyone else just simply smiles and says a few Hi.

"No chance for you, Noah." Rachel glares at the mohawk boy and his smirk grows even wider.

"Thank you, Rachel. Although I'm sure I would've been able to introduce myself." Quinn says to Rachel.

"Thank you, Rachel. And welcome, Quinn. It's great having a new member here. So, I think we'll start with introductions. Starting from you, Finn." Mr. Shue stands beside them and points at Finn to start.

"Hey, I'm Finn. I'm the quarterback of the football team, and the co-leader of Glee." He says nicely and grins.

"Hey, I'm Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck, well except for Rachel. Call me if you ever need some services of Puckasaurus." Puck smirks smugly.

"I'm Sam Evans, I play football and guitars." Sam says simply.

"I'm Mike, a part-time football player and a full-time dancer. And also a full-time Asian." He smiles sweetly and Quinn laughs a little at this.

"I'm Tina, girlfriend of the other Asian. I pretty much just sing." Tina says smiling.

"I'm Kurt, a fashionista and diva. I'm gay and proud, in case you haven't noticed." Kurt says and Quinn just nods.

"I'm Mercedes. I ain't need any introductions cause we've known each other." Mercedes and Quinn laughs.

"I'm Artie. Call me when you have a song with raps." He smiles.

"I'm Santana. I'm the bitch in charge of this school. So yeah, think twice before you mess with me." Santana says.

"I'm Brittany. I love unicorns and rainbows." She smiles sweetly and Santana just smiles back.

"I'm Rachel, a huge Barbra Streisand fan and I've been singing show tunes since I was 4-"

"Pretty sure my ears were deafened during those years." Quinn cuts Rachel and snorts.

"What about you, Quinn?" Sam asks.

"Well, as you've known, I'm Quinn Fabray. I like singing and dancing even though it's not my first priority. I'm joining this club because, well because of that, and Rachel." Quinn explains smiling to Rachel.

"Okay, everyone. Any question to our new fellow Glee Clubber?" Mr. Shue offers. "What have you got, Santana?" He points at her raised hand.

"Have you got anything to sing for us? You know, just in case your voice sucks or something." Santana shrugs.

"Good point. So, um, you got something for us?" Mr. Shue asks and Quinn nods.

"Okay. I'm gonna sing Gravity by Sara Bareilles." Quinn says as the piano starts to play.

**_Something always brings me back to you._**

**_It never takes too long._**

**_No matter what I say or do_**

**_I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._**

**_You hold me without touch._**

**_You keep me without chains._**

**_I never wanted anything so much_**

**_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._**

_**[CHORUS:]**_

**_Set me free,_**

**_Leave me be._**

**_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_**

**_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._**

**_But you're on to me and all over me._**

**_I live here on my knees_**

**_As I try to make you see_**

**_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground._**

**_But you're neither friend nor foe_**

**_Though I can't seem to let you go._**

**_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._**

**_You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._**

**_Something always brings me back to you._**

**_It never takes too long._**

Everyone is clapping on their feet once Quinn finishes the song.

"Now, you're officially accepted." Mr. Shue laughs as Quinn walks back to her seat beside Rachel.

"That was amazing, Quinn." Rachel smiles at her.

"You could've done so much better than me."

"Accept the compliment."

"Thank you, boss." Quinn says laughing.

Glee club ends and they all start to get out of the class. However, when Quinn is walking out, someone calls out her name.

"Quinn. Hey, Quinn. Can I talk to you?" Sam asks her shyly.

"I'll meet you at your locker." Rachel says quickly before Quinn can say anything.

"Hey. What's up?" Quinn greets.

"I was just wondering if you wanna maybe hang out with me, you know." Sam smiles.

"Um, I'm kind of busy. So, um," Quinn tries.

"Okay. That's cool. Maybe other time, yeah?" Sam grins.

"Okay." Quinn smiles back. When she walks to her locker, she sees that Rachel's already there.

"So, what does Sam want?" Rachel directly asks her.

"Usual. He wants to hang out." Quinn answers flatly

"And what did you say?"

"I said I was busy." Quinn replies.

"Well, that sucks. Sam just costs me 5 bucks." Rachel sighs.

"What? How?" Quinn asks.

"I had a bet with Santana that Puck's gonna be the one who asks you out before anyone in Glee."

"Is he really that pathetic?" Quinn laughs.

"He's not pathetic, just really determined. You'll see. Bye, Quinn." Rachel laughs and leaves Quinn.

"What-" Quinn is cut by another voice behind her.

"Hey, Quinn." Puck smirks.

"I'm not going out with you." Quinn says with a straight face.

"Who says I was gonna ask you to go out with me?" Quinn just rolls her eyes.

"Well, basically everyone."

"So what do you say, this Friday, your place or my place?" Puck smirks again.

"I am not going out with you." Quinn emphasizes each word.

"We're not going out. Just chilling in your house or my house."

"Whatever. I'm not doing anything with you."

"Fine. I'll see you again soon, Quinn. You'll see." Puck is still smirking while walking away from her. She goes out from school to find Rachel waiting for her to walk home together.

"I'll get you back. Just wait." Quinn glares at her.

"I'm so scared." Rachel mocks.

"Shut up." Quinn shoves Rachel who's checking her phone.

"You just had to turn everyone down, didn't you?" Rachel says while texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" Quinn snatches her phone.

"Jewbabe, really, Rachel?" Quinn laughs.

"What's wrong with that?" Rachel snatches back her phone.

"Everything, dork." Quinn still laughing.

"Wanna come over to my house first?" Rachel asks.

"Sure. Haven't ruined your room in like ages." Quinn says as they arrive at Rachel's house and go inside.

"Want some orange juice?" Rachel offers, opening the fridge.

"Sure." Quinn says while walking to grab two glasses for them. Rachel pours the juice for them.

"Come on, slowpoke. Let's go up to my room." If it weren't because of their looks, you would think they're five-year-old kids. They race upstairs. Quinn wins and Rachel pouts.

"Beaten at her own home." Quinn mocks while catching her breath.

"You're taller than me. Of course you'd win." Rachel pouts.

"Whatever. I won." Quinn laughs.

"Sure." They were both lying on Rachel's bed.

"Aww. Don't pout, princess. I was just joking." Quinn ruffles Rachel's hair.

"Should've let me win though." Rachel says and Quinn snorts.

"Don't push your luck, Berry." Quinn shoves her playfully.

"Don't push my body, Fabray."

"Really? What if I did it again, huh?" Quinn shoves her again.

"I swear if you shove me one more time, I-"

"You talk too much." Quinn cuts her and shoves her again.

"That's it!" Quinn gets up and runs fast to grab a pillow. Rachel grabs a pillow, too.

"Classy way to settle this, Fabray. You're on!" Rachel says then hits Quinn with the pillow, Quinn hits her back, and everything was kind of blurry until Quinn pins Rachel down. Rachel hits Quinn's arms and she fell on top of Rachel. Their faces are so close, too close. They are both breathing heavily and Rachel touches a strand of Quinn hair. Quinn feels nervous. Nervous because she has never been this close with a girl before? Nervous because she has never kissed a girl before? Nervous because of what she might be feeling? Nervous because this is her best friend? Ugh, so many thoughts are running through her head. Quinn zones out for a minute, then quickly gets up.

"You lost." Quinn smiles.

"I hit you more." Rachel states as she stands up.

"You counted? Seriously?" Quinn asks.

"Who wouldn't?"

"I, for one, wouldn't." Quinn raises her hand as Rachel grabs her phone and texts again.

"Who is it that you're texting anyway?"

"No one. Just Noah and Finn."

"Finn? Haven't heard about him. Spill!"

"He's nice and really good looking. He has this smile that's so sweet. He's a great singer, but not a great dancer. Oh! He plays drums, too. He's just another duet partner, I guess." Rachel smiles, then sighs.

"Ooh, I can tell he's not just a duet partner." Quinn smirks.

"Shush." Rachel's phone beeps and she texts again immediately.

"Is that Finn? What does he say?" Quinn asks.

"Just something about Glee. Anyway, are you staying for dinner?"

"Um, I don't think so. Mom's been complaining that I sleep too much."

"Which you kind of do." Rachel grins.

"No, I totally don't."

"You do."

"I'm going home." Quinn grabs her things and walks downstairs with Rachel following behind.

"Be careful." Rachel shouts.

"Yes, mother. Anyway, I don't sleep too much." Quinn shouts back.

"You do!" Rachel shouts again while watching Quinn walking back to her house.

Not long after Quinn left, her dads are both home from work. They're all tired so they decide to have Chinese take-out.

"So, what did you do today sweetie?" Hiram asks his daughter while eating.

"Same stuff. Oh, Quinn stayed for a while and we went to my room, did some pillow fights, and" Rachel zones out for a while, suddenly remembering that almost kiss they almost had.

"And?" Leroy asks.

"That was it. She was wanted at home so she went home." Rachel smiles and continues eating.

"That sucks, but you see each other everyday anyway." Hiram shrugs.

"Yeah." Rachel answers.

That was super close! Like super, super close! What did I do? I touched her hair! What was I thinking? How did it not get awkward? Maybe that's why she went home early. That must've been why! I'm an idiot! Should I apologize? No! She'll think I want to kiss her. Well, do I? Why not? I mean, no! She's my best friend, but you know, it's impossible for someone to not be interested in her. She's beautiful, pretty, and smart. She's nice, friendly. Stop! She's your best friend. Yes, she's my best friend. And, plus, you're not gay. Yes, I'm not gay. You're bisexual. Yes, I'm- What? Who am I even talking to? Look, I'm not saying that I'm not interested in her, but our friendship means a lot. So, I shouldn't mention the almost kiss to her. We'll be okay. We will.

Meanwhile at Quinn's room, her phone buzzes.

**'hey fabray wanna hang out? -puck'**

_'How did you get my number?'_ Quinn replies.

**'got lots of infos babe**' Quinn ignores his text.

**'so? how bout 2morrow after skool'**

_'I'm not going out with you!'_

**'its friendly'**

**'i swear'**

**'besides jewbabe will kill me if i try to kiss you'**

_'Fine. You'll have an hour to keep me interested.'_

**'happy to oblige mam'**

**'i mean miss sorry'**

Quinn shrugs and goes to sleep.


End file.
